


迷情4

by fyy0105



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyy0105/pseuds/fyy0105





	迷情4

迷情4  
龙城大学宴会厅。  
正在举行一场贺宴。摆着丰富的自助餐。  
庆祝沈巍蝉联龙城市牡丹自然科学奖。  
Led屏幕上播放着沈巍接受颁奖和致辞的视频，从容淡定、风头十足。  
沈巍本尊正在宴会上跟领导寒暄，不卑不亢、稳重内敛。  
赵云澜跟在学长学姐们身后，趁机多吃点给自己好好补补。  
吃饱喝足后准备去打工。  
收到沈巍信息。  
“到办公室等我。”  
不容人拒绝的命令式口吻。

赵云澜有沈巍办公室的钥匙。  
开门进去，关上百叶窗，点亮沙发旁的落地灯。  
静静坐着等。  
赵云澜每次被沈巍召唤，都会很忐忑。  
谁知道哪次就菊花不保…

等了好久，沈巍都没回来。  
赵云澜不知不觉在沙发上睡着了。  
他做了一个梦。  
梦到爸爸没有被抓的时候，一家人开开心心出去吃饭。  
正吃着呢，一群纪委的人冲进来抓爸爸。  
妈妈在身边哭喊。  
赵云澜在梦里又再次体会了一把那种天塌下来却无能为力的痛苦。  
他意识到自己做噩梦了，努力想醒过来。  
醒不过来。  
忽然沈巍出现了，在人来人往的饭店里就要侵犯他。  
他羞愤得不行，却挣脱不开。  
所有人都开始对他指指点点！

“啊！”赵云澜大叫了一声，终于睁眼醒了过来。  
满头大汗。  
沙发对面的茶几上坐着沈巍。  
正探究地看着他。  
估计陪领导喝了几杯，身上酒气氤氲，眼眶还有点泛红。  
赵云澜看他这个样子，莫名地不安。  
自己擦擦汗解释道：“我做梦了…”  
“梦到了我？”  
“没…没有啊…”  
沈巍挑挑眉毛：“撒谎。你都喊我名字了。你还乱叫。不过叫得挺好听的。到底梦到什么了？说给我听听。”  
赵云澜觉得沈巍肯定醉了。  
以前他可没这么多废话。

赵云澜支支吾吾，不想描述梦里那些画面。  
沈巍也不勉强，倾身上前，伸手钳住他下巴。  
想要接吻。  
赵云澜刚从噩梦中醒返，心里乱极了。  
一把将沈巍推开。  
赵云澜看到沈巍镜片上反射出的寒光。  
他哆嗦了一下。“别接吻行不行…”  
“当婊子还想立牌坊，你别不别扭？”沈巍轻轻拍拍他脸颊，语气不善。

赵云澜感觉一把刀子飞向自己心口，直接戳了个对穿。  
他简直想打沈巍一拳，可是他不敢，也不能。  
沈巍也想给自己一拳。  
怎么回事？！自己平素虽然冷漠，但从不会这么刻薄。  
在赵云澜面前，说这种戳心窝子的话不是一次两次了。  
为什么看到他的小倔强，会平白生出一种凌虐的欲望？  
为什么总是用他的卑微，衬托自己的高高在上？  
他只是一个19岁的少年，为了生活卑躬屈膝。  
自己呢，差不多是个趁人之危一逞兽欲的变态吧。  
哪里就高贵了。

沈巍也有些心烦意乱。  
起身准备走掉。  
赵云澜慌乱地拉住他的手。  
整个人欺了上来，搂住他的肩就吻上去。  
沈巍的唇齿间带着酒香，似乎给他这个人添了些烟火气。  
赵云澜的吻带着点故意逗引的意味。  
他不知道挑起沈巍的兴致后会怎么样，今夜要做到哪个地步。  
但是他不敢就这么让沈巍生着气离开。

沈巍看赵云澜的动作就知道他在讨好自己。  
可怜的小东西。  
不过他这么主动，倒是立刻让沈巍来了劲。  
沈巍的手从赵云澜上衣下摆探进去，摩娑着他的腰。  
赵云澜的腰很瘦，握住的时候有种脆弱的感觉。  
手掌向上流连，有意无意擦过胸前两点。  
赵云澜打了个颤，哼了一声。  
沈巍牵牵嘴角。  
赵云澜今天穿了条运动裤，裤腰很松。  
正好方便了沈巍伸手进去。  
一把就捏住了赵云澜的臀瓣。  
手指就在臀缝边缘，捏住臀肉后轻轻往外拉扯揉弄。  
隐秘的后穴也若有似无地被扯到。  
赵云澜还来不及打起精神抵御，酥麻的感觉就从臀扩散至全身。  
他以前怎么不知道自己屁股这么敏感！  
一个点波及一个面。  
身体的线索都好像被沈巍捏在手里。  
他连接吻都顾不上了。  
额头抵住沈巍肩头，绷紧身体，应对他的给予。

赵云澜发现自己不知什么时候躺到了沙发上，沈巍的身体重重地压着他。  
他的手深深插进了沈巍的头发里，把那平素一丝不苟的发型弄得凌乱。  
他无法假装这一切对他来说毫无乐趣，鼻腔里飘出丝丝呻吟。  
沈巍沿着赵云澜的下颌轻轻啃咬，一直咬到他的脖颈处。  
他的一只手在两人身体间摸索。  
当赵云澜感觉出沈巍那只手同时握上了他俩的阴茎时，他瞪大了双眼。  
他硬了。他竟然硬了。  
他还算直男吗？

沈巍飞快地撸着他俩的分身，一边深入、放肆地吻着赵云澜。  
除了呻吟，赵云澜什么也做不了。  
不知是不是太久没做这事，他觉得舒服，无力反抗。  
他情不自禁地开始耸动胯部，配合沈巍的撸动。  
感受着沈巍的阴茎和自己的那根紧贴在一起摩擦。  
光想想都觉得太荒唐！  
又太刺激！  
一道白光闪过，他感到体内像是窜起一股烈火，热意在小腹处聚集，如涟漪般迅速扩散开来。  
他无助地挠着沈巍的后背，达到了高潮。  
他听到沈巍的低吼，声音暗哑，伴随着一阵颤抖，也射了出来。  
一滩粘稠湿热的液体汇聚在两人身体之间。

赵云澜从迷乱中缓过神，发现沈巍已经站了起来，正在拉裤子拉链。  
意识到自己的阴茎还露在外面，他赶紧起身整理。  
他的手在抖。  
他脑子里糊里糊涂的。  
只有一件事。  
他真的跟沈巍发生性行为了。


End file.
